Game of Thrones: After the Trials
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Podrick suffers a hard life, bullied at school by Joffrey for things beyond his control, he suffers daily. Sansa also suffers at Joffrey's hands, as his 'girlfriend'. When events spiral out of control, the two begin to discover their feelings for each other and begin to wonder if they can truly be together and see Joffrey brought to justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 1 of a new GOT story, enjoy.

Warning, this story will contain things such as bullying, corporal punishment (although not from the people you might expect), humiliation and a rape attempt. You have been warned now, so no complaints, if any of this is too much for you, don't read.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was the start of another school day, for one student however, it was not an enjoyable prospect. That student was a young man with dark hair and eyes called Podrick Payne. Podrick had a horrible time at school, was a constant victim of bullying and usually always for the same reason. He blushed as he stood, looking around worriedly.

' _Another day, stuck looking like...this...Worse I can't do anything about it, as much as I hate it.'_ He thought sadly.

He was stuck, clad in his school uniform. Said uniform consisted of a pair of grey school shorts, a blue short sleeved shirt, a red tie with thin black stripes, a dark red blazer, grey calf-high socks and simple grey shoes.

Normally the shorts were to be worn at mid-thigh length; but Pod, due to, unfortunate circumstances, did not have that luxury. His shorts were above mid-thigh, very short, only barely covering any of his legs.

His blazer covered his legs more than his shorts did and from behind, or the sides, it looked like he wasn't wearing shorts at all.

He shook his head as he tried to walk to class. _'So unfair, honestly, showing so much of my legs, they look horrible, all pale and skinny like sticks, it wouldn't be so bad if I could just have the proper shorts, but no...'_

He was cut off from his thoughts and flinched as a ball of paper hit the back of his head. He knew right away, his bullying was about to begin, again.

He turned nervously, praying his blush had faded, that would only add fuel to the fire.

' _Gods, here we go again...Oh no, not him.'_ Pod thought in dismay as he saw his main tormentor had found him early.

He was face to face with a boy the same age as him, with short blond hair and green eyes, he too was clad in the boy's uniform, but unlike Pod, and even the other students, his shorts were longer, at knee length.

The boy's name was Joffrey Baratheon, his shorts being longer was due to him complaining of looking stupid in them, so his mother, Cersei, who was also the school principal, allowed him to wear longer ones.

Joffrey's younger brother Tommen likely had such a luxury as well, but did not take it, wearing his shorts the normal length. He could see Tommen in the background, next to his older sister, Joffrey's younger sister, Myrcella, clad in the girl's version of the uniform.

This version consisted of a grey mid-thigh length pleated skirt; blue short sleeved blouse, the same style of tie and blazer as the boys, grey knee high socks and grey flats.

Pod knew Tommen and Myrcella well enough and knew they were sweet, kind people, he didn't know how they could be related to Joffrey, who was just the opposite. He flinched again when Joffrey stepped right up to him, he knew Joffrey was going to tear him down again, and he was powerless to resist.

Joffrey sneered as he looked Pod up and down, then began his taunting.

"Awww, if it isn't little baby Pod." He remarked in a voice one might use to talk to a young child.

That prompted laughter, first from his 'loyal' followers, then from others who happened to be watching. Pod knew those people weren't that bad, but they did nothing to help him either. He wasn't the only one Joffrey tormented, he knew, but he seemed to be his main victim.

"J-Joffrey..." Pod tried to talk.

Joffrey cut across him however, still using the same voice. "Look at you, how pathetic are you, little baby."

"This isn't my idea, I don't choose to..." Pod tried to defend himself.

But Joffrey wasn't in a caring or understanding mood. "Aww, listen to the wittle baby; honestly..."

Pod bit his lip as he noted two people in Joffrey's group not laughing, a pretty auburn haired blue eyed girl and young man, a year older, who looked somewhat similar to Joffrey, although his features were softer.

Joffrey's tone then changed, become harsher. "You look so pathetic, you wear such childish short shorts, you have absolutely nothing to make you masculine."

More laughter and Pod felt his face heat up, certain it was bright red now, tears pricked his eyes.

He knew Joffrey was referring to the fact his legs, as well as being so pale and skinny, were hairless, in fact, his entire body was hairless, a fact all the boys taunted him about, having seen it first-hand in the showers after gym class.

Again, Joffrey's status as the Principal's son meant he could shower separately and did so, for whatever reason, Pod did not know.

* * *

Pod groaned later as, by the end of the day, he began making his way home. It had been horrible, more and more insults and taunts, leaving him blushing and fighting back tears. He couldn't understand why they were being so horrible. He had been able to keep it together however and soon arrived back home.

' _Urgh, yet another day, another nightmare.'_ He summed up his situation. _'And of course, this is all I have to come back to.'_

He entered the apartment where he lived by himself, it was run-down and looked so worn and depressed, it matched Pod's mood perfectly.

He sighed; it was just the way things were. Following his parents death, his only living relative was Ilyn Payne; someone who he did not associate with, as a result, he scraped together what money and belongings he could and soon found himself here, with his own apartment, going through the days, just trying to survive, he had enough money for food, to pay the rent, but other things suffered, such as his clothes, such as his sadly too small school shorts.

With a sad sigh he began to get changed, removing the uniform, at least outside school he was spared the indignity of having too much of his legs on show. But in removing the uniform, he faced another embarrassment.

His money problems meant he could only buy things that were cheap to begin with, this led to sometimes embarrassing clothing, such as now. Removing his far too short shorts, he exposed his, somewhat tight, green briefs, meant for kids as they were decorated with pictures of cartoon dragons.

He sighed sadly again, once those briefs were the only clothes he stood in.

' _If only I had better clothes; if I did, I'd be rid of these things, Gods...'_ He thought sadly.

With a disgusted noise, he pulled out a pair of badly worn jeans and a blue T-shirt with frayed sleeves and pulled them on. He then collapsed onto the bed and finally let his emotions go, breaking down and letting the pain he had accumulated through the day burst forth.

He sobbed endlessly until there were no more tears to come. Praying once more for a miracle, for something to happen that would save him from this nightmare.

* * *

End of chapter, read and review please.

Poor Pod, we see the suffering he faces, learn his past, things aren't easy and sadly, things won't improve just yet, but he's not the only one suffering as he noted, just wait and see what else is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sad, poor Pod, Joffrey sure is proving his sadism, sadly it's going to get worse.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he's a dick and there's going to be more of it as we go on.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Joffrey Baratheon smirked as he sat; he was currently in a small building he used as a hang-out for him and his friends and such. Although today, on his instruction, his friends were not present, only one other person was. The pretty auburn haired blue eyed girl Pod had seen, Joffrey's girlfriend, Sansa Stark.

' _It's incredible, how jealous all those idiots at school are, seeing me with Sansa.'_ He thought to himself. _'She just has to remember to appreciate her good fortune, she is mine and that is all she needs.'_

Even though it was after school, they had come straight to the hang-out, not taking time to go and get changed, so they were still in their school uniforms.

Joffrey leered at Sansa in her uniform, especially eyeing her bare legs. _'Perfect, just perfect, look at those legs, those thighs...Oooh yeah.'_

He could already feel himself getting hard. Sansa meanwhile was biting her lip, shifting awkwardly, she tensed, trying not to shiver as Joffrey's hand began to run along her bare thigh, coming far to close to the hem of her skirt for her liking.

She was doing her best not to panic, but her thoughts still raced. _'No please, don't let it be this again.'_

But despite her thoughts, she knew what it was and knew there would be nothing she could do to resist.

Sure enough, with a sadistic grin, still stroking her thigh; Joffrey spoke up.

"No one's around, I think it's time Sansa, you know what I want."

She really did shudder at that and tried to plead. "Joffrey, that's..."

She stopped as his hand went right under her skirt, right up her leg, making sure he obeyed one of his predominant rules. She was never allowed to wear what she wanted, always what he told her too, always wearing some kind of short skirt and never, ever allowed to wear underwear.

His hand stroked close to her vagina, confirming there was no underwear, and that she had shaved there as ordered.

' _Please no, he...he already knew I wasn't wearing a bra; my nipples are clearly visible against this blouse.'_ She thought in dismay.

"Do it." He snarled.

"But..."

She stopped and stifled a shriek as he grabbed her and forced her blouse up over her head and dumped it on the ground. She whimpered, now naked from the waist up, Joffrey immediately seized her moderately large, firm breasts and pinched her big pink nipples, hard.

"You know the fucking rules." He continued to growl.

She whimpered again. "Please..."

She cried out as he cruelly twisted her nipples, tears filled her eyes.

"I'll do it, I'll do it, please stop." She begged.

He smirked and did so; she had no choice but to obey.

She fought to not cry, not wanting to anger him further, as she got on her knees in front of him, Joffrey grinned as he undid the buttons on his shorts and pulled them down, as well as his own underwear.

Surprisingly, despite taunting Pod for wearing childish underwear and shorts, Joffrey's own underwear was in fact quite childish too. He sat down, Sansa swallowed nervously as she found Joffrey's hard cock practically in her face.

"You know what to do, now...hand." He demanded.

Still fighting tears, Sansa reached up and closed her hand around Joffrey's cock before beginning to give him a handjob.

' _So disgusting.'_

Joffrey moaned in pleasure as her hand pumped up and down his shaft.

He then laughed. "Oh, you should have seen it Sansa, you were only there when I spoke to him. But I made sure, throughout the day, that everybody knew and put that little baby Podrick in his place today. Can you believe him, wears such ridiculously short shorts, not to mention his kiddie underwear, what a baby?"

Sansa continued, although despite her fears, she couldn't help but think vindictively. _'Like you're any better, look at you, wearing those black briefs with cartoon ghosts on them.'_

Her thoughts were cut off by Joffrey letting out a short and cumming, covering her face in his sticky seed. Unprepared she barely had time to react and felt only revulsion, as well as stinging in her eyes.

Joffrey laughed at seeing her, her face covered in cum.

"Perfect, just what you needed, now...mouth."

She took her hand away and bowed her head, opening her mouth. She tentatively took his still hard dick in her mouth. Joffrey laughed again, grabbed the back of her neck and forced her head down, forcing her to take him all in her mouth. She gagged as his dick hit the back of her throat, her chin touching his balls.

"Good, good." He moaned and he forced her to repeatedly bob her head along his dick in the same manner.

He thrust upwards to match her movements, so she was forced to breath only through her nose. She gagged again and again until he yelled again and flooded her mouth with his cum. He pulled her back and she tried not to cough it up, letting him see the sticky mess in her mouth swallowing.

"Good, well done, I think that was your best on yet." He remarked, pulling his briefs and shorts back up. "Now go and clean your face up, fucking slut."

She stood and went to do just that, dismayed once again by Joffrey's treatment of her.

* * *

The following day, at school, Pod entered the building, blushing as usual, already aware of the whisperings and looks he was getting for his too small shorts.

' _Here we go, yet another day.'_ He thought sadly. _'Urgh, they're laughing already...'_

He stopped, his fears immediately mounting as he found himself surrounded completely by Joffrey and his crew.

Joffrey smirked darkly. "So, back for more…"

"I..."

"Little baby never learns." Joffrey cut him off, tauntingly.

' _Please, enough.'_ He thought sadly, before taking note of Sansa, standing next to Joffrey, the look on her face, how awkward and pale she seemed. _'She doesn't look well, is he abusing her, bad enough he does it to me, but his own girlfriend?'_

He was broken from his thoughts by Joffrey's voice.

"Hey, I asked you a question, baby."

Pod stayed sullenly silent, not wanting to give Joffrey more ammunition to humiliate him with. But that proved futile.

Joffrey simply sneered. "You want it the hard way, fine."

With that he signalled two of his friends who swiftly grabbed Pod's arms and pulled them behind his back, leaving him helpless, by now a crowd had formed and everybody was watching what was to unfold. Pod knew they weren't here to help him, but to laugh at him and he felt the tears already forming, the fear bubbling away inside him.

Joffrey smirked as he stepped forwards.

"You'll answer me one way or another, little baby Pod."

"Wh-what…?" Pod gasped, afraid.

Joffrey then called out, so the crowd could hear. "Hey everyone, 'Chicken-legs' Podrick wears such puny childish shorts. We all know that and many of us know his undies are the same, little kiddie briefs..."

Pod's blush only intensified, his face scarlet, he couldn't believe Joffrey was doing this, humiliating him again about his shorts, his childish underwear and even his body hair problem, especially in regards to his very exposed legs.

Joffrey's sickening plan was revealed. "What kind do you think he's wearing today?"

Laughter echoed as Pod realized, in growing horror, just what Joffrey intended to do. By that point, his shorts had already been unbuttoned.

"NO!" He cried out in desperation, tears threatening to spill forth.

Joffrey ignored the pleas and suddenly seized the waistband of Pod's shorts.

"Let's see now."  
"No, please..." Pod begged, to no avail.

He struggled, kicking his legs, but it was useless, there was no stopping Joffrey he then yanked Pod's shorts down his skinny hairless legs.

Pod's tears fell, blushing furiously as the laughter became crueller, everybody now able to see his exposed underwear, a pair of slightly small, therefore tight fitting Spider-Man briefs.

He was finally let go and pushed to the ground, he wept as he struggled to pull his shorts back up and flee, shame covering him completely. He had given up struggling and simply sat in class later, still blushing, aware of the cruel smirks being sent his way. Saddened and feeling defeated.

* * *

Someone however wasn't looking at Podrick and mocking him. That person was another member of Joffrey's group, albeit a reluctant one. It was Joffrey's second cousin, Lancel Lannister, who was in fact only a year older than Joffrey, it was a confusing situation, but they lived with it.

Lancel sighed sadly as he observed the suffering young man Joffrey had just victimized. _'Gods, this is...He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment.'_

Lancel bowed his head, aware of how he had been there, he had seen the whole thing, yet had done nothing.

' _I'm just as bad as those...well, not really but still, I might as well be.'_ He noted sadly. _'I sit here and do nothing, while someone suffers under my eyes, I just don't have the courage to stand up to Joffrey and his bullying...Not just me either.'_

He knew someone else who didn't approve of Podrick's treatment, but was too scared to say anything, mainly as they themselves suffered under Joffrey's hands. That person was Sansa.

* * *

End of chapter, sadly more torment for poor Podrick, Sansa also being tormented by Joffrey, anyway, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, here we go.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: I'm sure he'd appreciate that; and Sansa too. Well, that's up to him :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, well, we can just wait and see.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, yeah, he's a dick, well, we can only wait and see what happens next, I assure you, at least until chapter 8, things are going to get worse.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
** **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed him, yeah, well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Podrick grit his teeth and fought to keep his face neutral, failing to keep from blushing again. It was yet another day of school, yet another day of taunting and teasing for his shorts and his underwear.

' _Why me, why...why are they doing this…?'_ He thought sadly.

Now it seemed Joffrey didn't need to do anything, he had planted the seed, now Podrick was easy pickings for anybody to bully if they wanted to. He heard the laughter, could hear the taunts about how he looked like he wasn't wearing shorts, if viewed from behind or the sides.

"Awww, wittle baby Pod forgot his shorts." One boy taunted.

Pod bowed his head, his blush intensifying, he had given up trying to deal with that. If he tried to disprove their comments, he just got taunts for the shorts he was wearing, he was trapped in a lose-lose situation and was left feeling as if he just didn't matter, except as a target, anymore.

"Hey, baby Pod!" A boy called out.

Pod flinched, the boy had cut him off, standing right in front of him. He smirked and looked Pod up and down, Pod was fighting not to tremble, waiting for his next humiliation.

"Aren't your legs cold wearing those?" The boy queried.

Pod bit his lip, afraid to reply, but he did so. "Come again?"

He was shocked at such a question being asked.

The boy laughed, cruelly, so too did those who had stop to listen, to enjoy his torment.

"Such puny little childish shorts, hardly cover those hairless pathetic sticks you call legs, surely that's cold."

Pod glowered; noting that the boy was simply trying to get as many insults in as possible, while feigning concern.

"Urgh..." He shook his head and tried to explain. "You think I really want to wear these things, because I don't."

That had no effect sadly, they all just laughed at him, no doubt not believing him. So it was he endured another day, until lunch, which led to an even worse humiliation for him. He was doing his best to ignore the stares and whispers as he made his way to his usual seat. He sat down but then froze.

' _What the…?'_ He thought shocked as he felt the cold squishy feeling on the seat of his shorts. _'What is, urgh...man.'_

He stood up, realizing just what happened, as the others saw and the chorus of laughter began. Someone had planted vanilla ice cream on his chair, leading him to sit on it, staining the seat of his shorts.

"Have an accident baby Pod!" One shouted, drawing even more laughter.

Pod groaned and fled, embarrassed and humiliated as headed to the toilets, ashamed of the large white stain on his shorts. He had to now find some means to clean his clothes, he wasn't sure he'd have the time to get home and change them.

* * *

Meanwhile, aware of the most recent incident, and everything else that had occurred; Sansa was relieved to find a free moment, where Joffrey wasn't around. She knew she wasn't the only one who didn't approve of Pod's treatment. She felt the need to talk, to see if she could get help, from the other person who disapproved. She soon found him,

"Hey, Lancel." She called out.

Lancel turned to her. "Hmmm?"

She bit her lip. "Can I talk for a bit."

Lancel seemed surprised but nodded. "Um, sure."

She smiled gratefully and together they slipped away from the cafeteria, finding a quiet place to talk.

"So, what is it?" He asked.

Sansa sighed but then admitted. "I'm worried about, about Podrick."

Lancel bowed his head. "You're not the only one."

"So..."

"Gods, what can we do?" Lancel burst out, looking distressed.

She sighed; noting that he seemed just as lost as her.

Sitting down carefully, not wanting to accidentally reveal her forced lack of underwear, she shook her head.

"I...I don't know." She admitted.

Lancel glared. "Someday, Joffrey needs to be exposed for the bully he is, perhaps if they learn just how horrible he is, other people will wake up."

"What?" Sansa gasped. "That's..."

"Something had to be done, Joffrey's really going to hurt someone, seriously...I'm frightened it'll definitely be Podrick."

Sansa shook her head, fear gripping her. "But we can't, we're...we're not..."

Lancel bowed his head again, sighing sadly. "Well, even if it's not us, someone needs to stop him."

Sansa knew Lancel was right; she just prayed something would indeed be done, before it was too late.

* * *

Later on, Podrick was at his part time job; at least here he was spared embarrassment, working in the café. He was able to wear proper clothes, namely his café uniform, brown trousers, a white shirt, brown overalls, simple black shoes. He tried to focus on his work, to put the events of school out of his mind.

He shook his head. _'Why are they so mean, I never did anything to any of them, why are they so worked up and cruel about how I dress, especially when it can't be clearer I don't have a choice?'_

He sighed sadly and made his way out to collect and order; once finished he returned to the kitchen, gave the order and tried to continue, but his mind kept going through his horrible time.

' _Joffrey, it all leads back to Joffrey.'_ Pod thought to himself. _'He probably forces some of them to play his sick games. After all, it's not like Sansa, or even Lancel are all that eager to join him in his bullying.'_

Bowing his head he wondered just how bad things had to get before things were considered too far.

* * *

End of chapter, sadly more suffering for Pod and while nothing direct happens next chapter, it's the set up for a few chapters of sheer hell for him. He is about to suffer his worst in the upcoming chapters and it won't be till chapter 7-8 that things begin to get better, and maybe even change. Anyway, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, things are reaching the 'hard' part of the story, be prepared.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Yeah, he's in a terrible way, however, as you of course saw, Sansa and Lancel want to help, we can only wait and see, but be warned, this is it, the beginning of Pod's worst moment, which will go through until around the end of chapter 8.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked them, yeah, it's all good.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, sadly, it's going to get worse for him. Glad you liked them though; thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was the start of yet another day, Sansa Stark bit her lip as she finished drying off from her morning shower. It was time for her to get ready for school; she was standing before the chest of drawers which held some of her clothes, within her walk-in wardrobe.

' _I wish, I wish I could just...'_ She thought forlornly, holding a pair of panties in her hands. _'I want to just be able to wear what I want for a change, but...but then Joffrey will...'_

She felt gross, disgusting, she shuddered and reluctantly put the panties back in the drawer.

Biting her lip she turned to where her school uniform was stored. _'_ _I shouldn't have to dress the way Joffrey wants me to; but, but the last time I wore underwear...He made me strip right in front of him and took them and burned them, making me watch as he did so.'_

Choking back a sob; she began to get dressed. She pulled it on and, once 'fully dressed' she sighed and did something else Joffrey insisted on, she folded back her skirt, shortening it. Shaking her head she left her bedroom, all ready to begin another day at school.

* * *

So it was she entered school again, feeling gross. She was facing yet another day of having to submit to Joffrey's will. She wondered just what would happen today; she clung to her skirt, afraid a sudden gust of wind would reveal her unfortunate secret.

She found herself unable to stop thinking about Pod. _'That poor boy, what Joffrey does to him is just wrong. He's so nice and, it's not like he's asking to be picked on, it's not his fault...Why is Joffrey so cruel to him?'_

She knew she wasn't the only one who thought so; but like Lancel, she was too afraid to act. She saw Joffrey and approached, awkward and afraid, worried he'd find some fault and 'punish' her. However he didn't seem to care about her; he was too busy laughing cruelly, smirking as he observed Lancel.

"Honestly, Lancel, look at you, how pathetic." He remarked.

Sansa paused worriedly as she spotted Lancel too. He was standing, head bowed and Sansa suddenly feared he had tried to stand up for Pod, only for something to go wrong. But then she saw his face, he was pale, he had dark shadows under his eyes and seemed to look sickly.

"Joffrey, I'm serious, I'm not..." He began.

Joffrey cut him off, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I heard, sick, cold or something. A real man doesn't let something like that bother him, you know that, now stop moaning."

Lancel sighed but said nothing else.

Sansa was shocked by this; disgusted by Joffrey's behaviour, she could scarcely believe that he was doing this, Lancel was clearly ill, but wasn't able to go home or something like that. All because Joffrey wouldn't let him, simply because he didn't want to let Lancel go.

She bit her lip. _'That's horrible; how could Joffrey do that to Lancel, he's clearly sick, he can't...'_

She was cut off however by Joffrey turning and seeing her, smirking.

"Ah, Sansa, there you are." He said with a grin. "You're just in time."

That startled her and worried her too. "Wh-what, what do you mean?"

He grinned. "That pathetic baby Podrick Payne is still showing his face here. We're going to teach him a lesson; to see that he finally realizes what a mistake he is."  
" _We_?"

He gestured to his group around him. "All of us, now, c'mon."

With that, they stood up and Sansa knew she had no choice, she joined them as they made their way through the school; no doubt searching for Pod.

She wished there was something she could do, but she feared it was too late, that now, whatever Joffrey had in mind, would be worse than anything that happened to Podrick before hand.

That this would be the worse case of suffering poor Pod would face, and she would be powerless, helpless to do anything but watch as it unfolded before her own eyes.

* * *

End of chapter, well, here we go, the beginning of Pod's worst torment is about to begin, we've had the set up, now things will take a hard turn, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Yeah, hmmm, let's see...I'd say, 14.7.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's hard on them both and it's about to get worse, for poor Pod especially.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Podrick sighed as he walked through the school again. He was walking through one of the quieter school corridors. None of the classrooms in this part of the school were currently in use, although they were usually unlocked. Some students used them to hang out during lunch and that.

' _It's good to have at least a moment of quiet, a moment where nobody mocks me for my uniform.'_ He thought forlornly.

As he walked he looked down, reflecting once more how ridiculous he looked in his too small shorts, his calf-high socks causing so much of the hairless pale sticks he called legs, making him feel worse, again. He shook his head and tried to focus instead on bearing up with the day, with what he would likely have to endure.

Meanwhile, Sansa bit her lip, looking around sadly.

She shook her head. _'I need to see if I can find Pod; spot him before they do, hopefully lead them away from him.'_

Sadly, despite her fervent wishes, it was not to be. For a mere moment later, she heard Joffrey.

"Ah, there he is."

She looked up, and sure enough there was Pod, walking along the corridor, currently unaware of just what was approaching him.

' _NO, oh Pod, I'm so sorry...'_ She thought in dismay. _'Just what is Joffrey going to do to him, he...I'm afraid to even think.'_

Joffrey grinned and began leading the way towards Pod.

As they walked over, Joffrey remarked.

"Just watch, the baby will lose it and that'll be all the excuse needed to teach him the real lesson."

Sansa shuddered and felt horrible, it was terrible, knowing something bad was about to happen and she was powerless to do anything about it. She wasn't the only one, Lancel was feeling the same way. The part that truly unnerved him was, looking at what Pod was going through, he felt disgusted with himself.

One prevalent thought circled around his head. _'I can't believe I'm letting this happen, I just stand here, watching as someone suffers under my eyes...What if it was Martyn or Willem, how could I live with myself?'_

Podrick froze as he suddenly found himself surrounded by Joffrey and his group.

"Ah, hello little baby." Joffrey remarked with his usual savageness.

Pod tensed. "Joffrey..."

All the while, he couldn't help but think. _'If he calls me that one more time I swear, I'll...'_

He was getting tired of it and was starting to get close to snapping.

Joffrey shook his head. "Something to say, little b-"

"Shut up!" Pod snapped.

He felt angry, but something told him things weren't right, Joffrey was smirking, and so were his friends.

"What was that little Shorty Short Shorts?" Joffrey remarked with a dark grin.

Pod shook his head, still incensed. "I don't choose to wear these stupid things!"

The fact that everybody except Lancel and Sansa were still smirking was beginning to worry him.

But anger was still his predominant emotion and as such, he remained angry when he responded.

"Are you answering me back little baby Pod?"

"Yes!" Pod snapped before adding furiously. "And stop calling me baby!"

Joffrey just laughed and gestured to his friends. "Well, well, the baby has teeth, but he's been naughty, anyone know what happens to little kids who are naughty?"

The others laughed and despite Pod's efforts he suddenly found his school bag yanked away by Joffrey. Sansa couldn't help but notice Joffrey seemed to slip something into Pod's bag as he did so.

"What, get off!" Pod yelled, his anger changing to terror as he was grabbed by Joffrey's friends.

His blazer was yanked off and so too was his tie, which was quickly undone.

' _What is this?'_ He thought panicked. _'What are they doing to me…?'  
_

"Quiet little Pod." Joffrey scoffed, adding. "You're going to be punished, now, you know what to do, let's go."

Pod flinched at that word, punished, wondering just what Joffrey had in mind. Adding to his fear, the people holding him had yanked his arms behind his back, forcibly crossing his wrists and using his own tie to bind them. He struggled desperately.

"Don't...let me go!" He cried out, but there was nobody around to help him.

He struggled, trying to kick his captors, but just made himself look more pathetic in his shorts, they laughed, taunting his bare legs and clothes as they dragged him after Joffrey, towards one of the unused classrooms.

Joffrey just shook his head. "You have courage, but it won't be enough."

With that they entered the classroom, closing the door behind them once everybody was in. Pod was held in place, waiting in fear as Joffrey discarded Pod's bag and blazer on one of the desks and turned to face him, smirking. Whatever he had planned, it was about to being and Pod was scared for what it meant.

He was afraid Joffrey truly intended to hurt him.

* * *

End of chapter, well, this is the set up, next up is Pod suffering what Joffrey has in mind for him, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, poor Pod's dreaded punishment.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, sadly here's what it got him :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Oh, just wait, this is him at his worst.  
wazzup11: Well, here's your answer :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah.  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah, sadly, things are just going to get worse here.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Joffrey grinned as he stood, revelling in his power over the now captive Podrick Payne, who looked even more pathetic in his tiny shorts, with his hands tied, looking scared as he ought to.

"Alright, let's get started." He said. "Lancel, get your phone out, film this for us, for posterity."

Lancel actually felt sick as he pulled out his phone. _'This is sick, what is he even doing…?'_

Nevertheless his fear took over and he began recording. As he did so Joffrey actually undid his belt and removed it.

He then turned to Podrick, holding the belt firmly in his hand, bending it in half. "Alright boys, do it."

Pod struggled again, his fear gripping him, yet also dismay as he found his shorts being pulled down his legs once more. _'Not this again.'_

He blushed furiously as they all laughed, seeing his current underwear, a pair of light blue, slightly tight briefs, decorated with gold stars.

"That's not all." Joffrey remarked, frightening Pod even more. "Watch closely Sansa, this is how you discipline a child, take the babies undies down and bend him over that table."

They did so, pulling the briefs down, exposing poor Pod, panicking him even more as it slowly dawned on him what he was doing to him.

"No, no, NO!" He cried in dismay and terror.

Unfortunately, with his shorts and briefs pulled down to his knees, and his hands tied, his struggles were limited.

Joffrey shook his head, laughing as Podrick was dragged to a nearby desk, and bent over it at the waist, so he was face down, his butt sticking out. He struggled, unable to do much due to his current situation and dread at what was coming.

Joffrey laughed at Pod's pleading. "Shut up baby, time for punishment, you're getting your spanking."

Sansa shuddered, horrified at what she was seeing, as did Lancel who was still forced to film everything. Joffrey got into position and raised his folded belt, ready to begin.

"What do you think you-" Pod began, only to be cut off.

SMACK

"OW, WHAT THE FU-OW!" He cried out as Joffrey began brutally spanking him with the belt.

Tears sprung up in Podrick's eyes as Joffrey continued the cruel spanking, belting his buttocks again and again, they were rapidly reddening. The tears were now streaming down Pod's face as he screamed and pleaded for mercy.

Joffrey shook his head. "I'm getting fed up with his whiny voice...Hmmm, let's see what we can find...Sansa, I just remembered something I saw earlier, Pod was hiding something in his bag, check his bag and see what he's hiding. I saw him putting a plastic bag in there."

Over his pain, Pod was confused, he never did anything like that, what was going on?

He had been spanked fifteen times and it was agony.

"PLEASE, STOP THIS, IT HURTS...YOU, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME!" He cried out.

Joffrey snapped the belt across Pod's ass again, making him scream. Sansa, shaking in shock and fear, did as Joffrey said and was shocked to find there was indeed a plastic bag in Pod's school bag. In fact, she was certain now, this was what Joffrey had slipped into the bag. Pulling the object out, she was horrified to find herself holding a pair of red briefs with rabbit pictures on them.

Joffrey laughed. "Ah, more baby undies from little baby Pod."

' _Pod's my ass, these are yours Joffrey, how can you be so disgusting...oh, no gross.'_ She thought in disgust.

She just notice the crotch area of the briefs were stained in cum, Joffrey had masturbated in them.

"Good." Joffrey remarked, taking them and approaching.

As he got into position, Pod realized what he was doing and struggled again.

"NO! N-MMMMMMRGHGH!" He cried out, silenced as the disgusting briefs were shoved roughly into his mouth.

He whimpered but then caught the taste of the briefs and another realization came to him.

' _Oh gross, he didn't, that's sick...'_

But he didn't have time to feel revolted by that as Joffrey continued the spanking, making him scream in agony again. Sansa and Lancel watched in horror and dismay as Pod's ass turned red raw rapidly. Pod was crying endlessly, now practically bawling, tears streaming down his face, his nose now running too due to it. Joffrey continued until he delivered a harsh final, fiftieth spank, making him howl.

His disgusting gag sickened him, he couldn't stop crying, a maelstrom of horrible emotions, his ass burned in agony.

"This is how you discipline a naughty little child, baby Pod won't talk back again, will he?" Joffrey remarked savagely.

Pod could barely see through his tears. "MMM MMMM MMMMM!"

Joffrey laughed. "I'll take that as a yes, but it's not over just yet, keep filming Lancel."

"MMM!?"

Joffrey then leaned in and whispered something to Pod, who froze and whimpered into his gag, blushing even harder.

Joffrey smirked. "Now your face matches your ass, get up, untie him and let's begin."

They did so and Pod shuddered as the cum-soaked briefs were finally pulled from his mouth. He tried to restrain himself from coughing. Without even wiping his tears, or the snot coming down his face, he bent over. Sansa watched in horror as Pod grabbed his shorts and briefs.

But instead of pulling them up, he pulled them off, along with his shoes and socks, then his shirt. He now stood naked, his back still to the camera, forcing Lancel to keep filming his burning red ass. It was then Pod turned around, revealing, to his shame, his hard, enlarged penis.

"See, the disgusting brat liked it." Joffrey taunted. "He got turned on by his spanking...Well?"

Pod got on his knees and, Sansa turned white, knowing Joffrey made him to this. Pod grasped his hard penis, in both hands. His entire body, devoid of hair save for the top of his head, eyebrows and eyelashes, was on display.

He then spoke, his words chilled Sansa. "I am a nasty dirty boy, who gets turned on by spanking and dream of sucking Bran and Jojen's dicks."

Joffrey laughed. "See Sansa, it's contagious. One look at your faggot brother and his little fuck-pet and baby Pod turned gay."

Sansa suppressed a growl. _'You filthy liar, Bran and Jojen are just friends. He's dating Jojen's sister, you fucking psycho.'_

Joffrey enjoyed the laughter that echoed around the room. Pod sobbed harder, more tears and snot streaming down his face.

"Get dressed now baby, and leave."

Pod let out a shuddering gasp and picked up his tight blue gold star briefs. He pulled them on, wincing in agony at them making contact with his enflamed buttocks. He quickly got to work pulling on the rest of his clothes.

Once Pod was fully dressed, Joffrey then pointed to the door. "Out and learn your lesson, baby."

Still sobbing, Pod left the room as fast as he could, leaving Sansa and Lancel feeling horrible, as the videoing finally ended, the others all laughing at poor Pod's horrible suffering.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Pod has just suffered a terrible and painful time, what will happen next, we can only wait and see. Read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, let's see what happens next.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes, most certainly.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, wait and see :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, well poor Pod certainly is; well, wait and see what happens.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks and yeah, he is, oh trust me, he'll get what's coming, well, see what happens next.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

They all continued to laugh, enjoying what poor Podrick Payne had just suffered.

"Man, did you see the little baby's fat bubble-butt jiggle when it got spanked?" One of them commented.

More laughter, Sansa shook her head, this was too horrible; how could Joffrey do this to anyone, especially someone as innocent as Pod.

"Alright boys, we've had our fun, let's go." Joffrey said. "We've got time, let's go to the nearby café, huh?"

The other boys all grinned and laughed.

Sansa bit her lip and decided to see if she could find a way. "Do you, want me to come?"

Joffrey looked at her and shook his head. "Ah, sorry Sansa, no, this is man time. No Lancel, you can't come either, you're not a real man."

"Like I care, I wouldn't go there." He replied stonily. "The waitress is tacky."

The others all simply laughed and began to leave, not bothering to lower their voices, even Joffrey as he then commented.

"Let's go see if Ros is working today, bet she's got no panties again." He said.

She rolled her eyes and didn't care.

Once they were alone, Sansa turned to Lancel.

"Lancel…?"

He shook his head. "Gods I..."

Sansa sighed and hoped. "Can you do something, Pod shouldn't suffer any longer for this, he shouldn't be subjected to a video of his humiliation ending up online or something."

"Well, yeah, I could, I could delete the video." Lancel said quickly. "I'll say my phone died, it wouldn't be a complete lie, it's old and getting glitchy."

Sansa let out a sigh of relief, then realized. "But, we have to be careful, make a backup, just in case we need to, you know, do something about Joffrey. Pod will understand, I'm sure of it."

He nodded in agreement and they left the classroom at last, Sansa grabbing Pod's school bag and blazer. Sansa immediately began searching for Pod. She was burning with shame at her cowardice, how she simply just stood there, letting Pod get spanked like some bad porn film Joffrey made her watch with him.

While she was walking down the corridor she heard soft sobbing coming from one of the rooms. Carefully she edged the door open and slipped inside. Once there she gasped at what she saw.

Pod was seated on the floor of the room, against one of the desks. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, his head buried in his arms as he wept, endlessly.

She sucked in a breath and shook her head.

' _I'm so sorry Pod, I should've done something...'_ She thought in dismay. _'Doesn't that hurt, he's sitting on his...Don't be stupid Sansa, he's clearly in agony...Gods, can I even?'_

She slowly approached, fearful.

"Pod..."

She jumped as he started, raising his head quickly; she was horrified to see his face was still beet red, stained with tear tracks and snot. He looked a mess, his eyes wide with fear.

"N-no, p-please, I'll be good, please don't..." He whimpered; shifting, clearly in agony.

Sansa did her best to adopt a soft expression, despite her heartache for the poor boy who had just been victimized before her very eyes.

She sat down carefully next to him as she spoke. "I'm not with them."

Pod inhaled shakily. "S-Sansa..."

"I'm not here to hurt you." She continued. "I'm not part of his crew, not willingly."

Pod shifted again, clearly still in pain and yet uneasy by her close proximity.

' _I don't blame him, he knows I was there, that I saw him, saw what he was made to do, saw him suffer...and didn't raise a finger to stop it.'_ She reflected forlornly.

He bowed his head again and spoke softly however. "I...I know, I guessed...He, he hurt you too?"

She bit her lip, but nodded yes, replying as such too, Pod sniffled and she offered him a tissue. He accepted gratefully and finally cleaned his face, now it was just red. Sansa still couldn't believe he was sitting down, after all the pain he must be in, doing so.

Finally Pod sighed, seeming to calm down. "W-who else does he force to be part of his games?"

He was ashamed, ashamed of Sansa seeing him looking so wretched, of how she saw him being cruelly spanked, saw him naked, heard him making that false confession.

Sansa sighed sadly and then admitted.

"Lancel." She paused and then explained in detail. "Lancel doesn't like doing the things Joffrey makes him do, but he's afraid. Like I am...He, he said he'd delete the video and say his phone died."

Pod looked up again, eyes wide. "He did that, for me?"

She nodded but then, feeling guilty, admitted. "Although, we have kept a back up, in case we need evidence of what Joffrey has done, should he try to go too far again, I mean..."

She was afraid, worried this would anger Pod. But Pod just smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good." He said at last.

It still hurt Sansa, seeing this poor boy so cruelly abused and looking so defeated.

"Pod, please..." She said at last, realizing. "I can see it, you're hurting, you're holding back your pain."

"What, but I..."

"Stop holding back." She said gently.

Pod shuddered and then a fresh wave of tears came as the pain and sadness of all his suffering came forth. Not caring if anyone walked in and saw them, Sansa immediately hugged him and held him close.

Pod was a little startled by that, but then relaxed, deeply grateful to Sansa for her care. It was then something else occurred to Sansa, something she felt she should share with Pod. Something which would help him, the next time Joffrey directly gave him trouble.

"You know...He has his little secrets too." She revealed. "He's such a hypocrite for picking on you the way he does."

Pod bit his lip, calming down. "Is that right?"

"Oh yes." She replied, before whispering in his ear. "He wears underwear just like the ones you're stuck wearing, only he _chooses_ to do so. Why, today he's wearing white briefs with teddy bears on them."

Pod was startled by that, suddenly he realized just how useful this information would be.

But it also raised a horrific issue for him.

"Gods, then, then the briefs he gagged me with…?"

Sansa nodded, glaring. "They were his, the liar."

Pod grimaced in disgust, that foul taste coming back to his mouth, how they were stained with cum. How it was forced onto his tongue, how he had no choice but to taste them. Sansa recalled that too and bit her lip

"He can't keep getting away with this." Pod said at last.

"I know, I know..." She replied softly, finally letting him go.

Still, despite his lingering pain, Pod felt a lot better, he knew now, he wasn't alone, two people had his back, that was more than he had thought first thing this morning.

* * *

End of chapter, things are starting to look up for poor Pod, anyway, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it kinda does :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, yeah, he has, but he's not alone now as you pointed out, he'll get through it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, they are :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you loved those parts and well, wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Pod managed to smile, actually feeling better, despite still being in pain. Seeing this, Sansa felt relieved and then realized the time, they were going to have to get going, before they were late for class. She stood up, inadvertently doing so in such a way that Pod accidentally saw right up her skirt. He gasped in horror as he saw her bare butt and, noticed her lack of underwear.

' _Gods, how...'_ He wondered before realizing something. _'Crap...'_

Sansa turned to him, confused, by his gasp, then seeing he was blushed she blushed too, remembering how she stood up.

"Gods, I am so sorry." She said quickly, frantic.

But Pod's words eased her. "So, that's what Joffrey forces you to do?"

Sansa was startled by this, but then smiled, relieved. _'He, he realized...He doesn't think I do it because I want to, thank the Gods.'_

She nodded and Pod sighed before standing up too. They spoke briefly, Pod thanking Sansa, before they then headed for class. Pod was determined not to let this beat him, despite one lingering problem.

His briefs and shorts, due to their size, were tight on his buttocks, which still burned and stung from the horrible spanking he had been given. That wasn't his only problem now; although he had his blazer and bag back too.

He cringed. _'Shit, I'm hard again, please don't let there be a bulge in my shorts...Can't believe that happened, even by mistake. But worst of all, how I reacted, I got hard, aroused. I'm disgusting, maybe I deserved to be spanked, for being such a pervert.'_

Gritting his teeth he willed himself to calm down, praying his erection would fade quickly. He immediately made his way to class.

* * *

Later in the day, Pod fidgeted in his seat, trying to focus on class. But it wasn't easy, his ass was still burning hot and uncomfortable to sit on, even through the layers of his shorts and briefs.

' _It burns...'_

Still he did his best to keep it together. During a lull in the class, Sansa turned to Pod. It was the one class she had with him, without Joffrey in it and the only class they sat next to each other.

"Pod, are you…you know?"

He grimaced but nodded. "I'll be fine."

She surprisingly reached over and gently took his hand. "If it hurts so much, you can tell me, I won't say a word to anyone else. I can perhaps take your mind off the pain."

"I...Thank you." He whispered back.

She nodded and then added. "Also, I can give you something, it'll soothe the pain and help take it away."

"How do you…?" He began, confused.

She explained sadly. "He, he spanked me once, Arya gave it to me and, it helped."

He smiled and nodded, understanding and grateful. He did his best to focus on class again.

* * *

Much later in the day, enduring the usual taunts, but thankfully nothing being said about his spanking, Pod found himself at the end of gym class. The final class of the day. He returned to the locker room and braced himself for the inevitable.

He could feel the eyes upon him as he began to remove his gym clothes. Putting them next to his uniform in his gym locker he did his best to ignore the laughter as everybody saw his blue briefs with gold stars again.

' _Stay calm, things will be alright, I know it.'_ He told himself.

Sure enough Joffrey acted at once. "Aww, look everyone, baby Pod is still wearing those baby undies."

The laughter got louder, Pod did his best to ignore it, praying his briefs covered enough of his ass so the redness from the brutal spanking was completely covered.

Remaining as calm as possible he waited until everybody else was done their showers and getting ready to leave, then he began to shower. Joffrey showered separately again and now Pod knew why, to hide the fact he too wore childish underwear. Pod tried not to cry out as the hot water hit his still tender behind.

' _At least it'll stop hurting for good eventually.'_ He told himself. _'Maybe I should ask Sansa for that cream somehow.'_

He quickly dried off once he was finished, pulling his briefs back on and wincing at the contact. Finally, once everyone else was done and had left he made his way to his locker and opened it, he froze in horror.

For his locker was empty, both his school uniform and his gym uniform were gone.

"What the fuck?" He burst out in shock.

He couldn't believe it, but he knew the culprit. _'Joffrey, fuck, now I'm stuck, I can't go out like this, everyone seeing me in, just these...but fuck it's so cold.'_

He shivered and tried to warm himself up, rubbing his arms, to no avail. He felt stuck, what could he do? Then he heard footsteps approaching and froze, panic setting in. At least until it was Lancel who entered, carrying his missing clothes.

"Lancel..."

Lancel nodded, looking relieved. "Pod, thank the Gods I found you, here...Joffrey told me to throw them in the river, no way in the Seven Hells was I doing that."

Pod smiled and thanked him gratefully, getting dressed as he did so.

"This won't stand Pod, enough is enough." Lancel said darkly. "What he did to you that classroom was more than enough, I promise, tomorrow, I will sort this out."

Pod just smiled, hopeful, maybe finally the nightmare would be over, or at least, justice would be had. They faced just one obstacle, the person Lancel planned to talk to, the one who needed to do something about it, was Joffrey's own mother, Cersei.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Pod has suffered again, but rest assured, things are due to change and that will be the last time. Anyway, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :) I think the hero deserves a hug, don't you :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Indeed they do :)  
wazzup11: Thanks and yeah, he did, it was good of them, now things are going to change BTW :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you enjoy this one too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It was the following day, Pod felt much better than yesterday, although the pain still lingered, the redness had mostly faded, and it was still a horrible memory burned into his mind. While not as bad as yesterday his behind was still tender and he squirmed slightly in his seat, as he sat in class, waiting for it to start.

"Something wrong, baby?" Joffrey taunted as he stopped next to Pod's desk.

Pod turned, deciding it was time. "Joffrey..."

Joffrey raised an eyebrow, noticing Pod's steady voice. "Something to say, Shorty Short Shorts?"

He didn't like this, the boy should be a weeping wreck, begging Joffrey for mercy on his knees.

"I do."

Joffrey decided to turn things up a notch. "Aw, is baby gonna cry, baby..."

Pod then cut him off, calmly inquiring. "Were your white teddy bear briefs yesterday comfortable enough for you?"

Joffrey froze, horror suddenly crossing his face. "What?"

"You heard me."

"How do you?" Joffrey began before realizing his mistake. "That's a..."

Pod just smiled, Joffrey was caught now, the sight of his tormentor blushing furiously and looking around fearfully for anyone that might have heard. It was the most soothing balm Podrick could think of, for all the pain he still held inside.

"I have my ways." He replied, mysteriously; knowing he couldn't let Sansa get into trouble.

Joffrey growled, realizing he was caught.

It was interesting now, how the tables had turned.

"What do you think you're doing, anyway, saying that?" Joffrey growled. "Trying to blackmail me?"

Pod smirked and nodded. "That's about the size of it. Leave me alone and I don't expose your little secret to the whole school."

Joffrey glowered, already seeing he was trapped. Pod couldn't help but feel relief. Sure he still looked ridiculous, clad in the very short shorts, having to wear childish briefs and show so much of his legs.

Yes he had to sit on his still tender behind due to the boy in front of him. But thanks to Joffrey's bullying all but the spanking was out in the open and therefore, unlike Joffrey, he didn't have to fear his reputation being destroyed by his secret being revealed.

Glowering Joffrey replied. "I don't know where you gained the confidence to come up with this disgusting plan, but I'm impressed. Still, you rat, I won't forget this."

With that Joffrey turned and stalked over to his desk. Pod breathed a sigh of relief and hope. Maybe now he'd have some breathing space, space he desperately needed, especially if Lancel was able to pull off a miracle, and make Cersei see the light.

* * *

Later in the day, Sansa spotted Lancel, she recalled talking to him earlier and learning of his plans. She approached him now, knowing Joffrey would be too occupied just now to actually do anything to try and stop her.

"Lancel?"

He turned and saw her. "Oh Sansa, hello."

She bit her lip. "Are you sure about this?"

He nodded. "This has gone one for far too long; it's time to put a stop to it."

"I'm with you." She said but he shook his head.

"No, I'm doing this alone." He replied. "I have to do this; I have to reveal the truth. I know I'm not completely white in this; I'll just need to accept whatever punishment comes my way. It's what I deserve, don't worry about me."

Sansa shook her head at that. "Lancel..."

He merely smiled and told her. "Just go, make sure Pod is okay, this could end up being tough on him, especially when things start to come out."

Sansa agreed and went to search for Pod, not caring anymore, Joffrey wasn't going to stop her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lancel made his way to the Principal's office. He had the copy of the video with him, it was time. He knocked on the door and was admitted entrance. Cersei sat at her desk, writing, she looked up as she saw him and raised an eyebrow.

"Lancel?"

Lancel bit his lip. "I...I have something I have to tell you, ma'am...About Joffrey."

Cersei put down her pen and observed him closely. "What about Joffrey?"

"I...I'm afraid you're not going to like this." He said at last.

He prepared himself, ready to tell the whole story.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: I'm sure he'd appreciate that :)  
Thewritter1996: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Well, we can only wait and see and remember, he has evidence, glad you liked him, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, it was the only way he had, especially at that time, glad you liked him :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Cersei observed Lancel carefully, noting how the young man seemed ill. She thought about his words and finally sighed.

"Just what are you talking about Lancel?" She asked, wary. "What about Joffrey?"

He sighed and shifted, clearly nervous, but then he spoke. "Joffrey's been, been bullying other students. One in particular, Podrick Payne."

Cersei narrowed her eyes. "Lancel, this is..."

"I know you probably don't want to believe this, but it's true." Lancel insisted. "I saw it with my own eyes. He's done so much to hurt others, Podrick, Sansa...I saw it all, I was too scared to say anything at first, but I can't take it anymore, he's getting worse, the things he's done."

Cersei sighed; normally she'd just assume a person was making something up, she knew Joffrey was her son, making her a little biased. But Lancel seemed so vehement. In the end, she decided to make sure that she covered everything, if only to get this matter dealt with, before it became a headache.

"Alright, Lancel, what are you claiming Joffrey has been doing?"

Lancel explained quickly. "He's abusive towards Sansa, keeps making threats to her, Podrick he bullies because of his clothes, calls him names, humiliates him. He had his shorts pulled down for no reason other than to taunt him."

Cersei shook her head, but then Lancel spoke again.

"Then, yesterday, things went way too far."

There was a pause; Cersei waited, carefully trying to judge this situation.

Before she could try to say anything else, Lancel pulled out his phone.

"He did something terrible to Podrick, that wasn't the only thing he did yesterday, but this was the worst." He explained. "He forced me to film it, I deleted the video, but kept a back up, see...see for yourself."

Lancel sounded so serious, give what she knew about him she knew this was no mere bluff. With a sigh, she took the phone and began to watch. As she watched however, she grew horrified and shocked.

' _No, this, this can't be, this isn't...Joffrey, what have you done?'_ She thought in disbelief; for despite her wishes, she could see this was all real, the video wasn't doctored. _'He did this, to a poor boy, just for, how he dresses...If this is true, if he is truly capable of this then everything else Lancel said...'_

She stopped the video, she'd seen enough.

"Alright, I see what you mean now Lancel." She said. "Joffrey cannot get away with this, it has gone on long enough...But with Joffrey, the usual punishments won't work, there will have to be changes and, and something else..."

Lancel nodded. "I...Yes ma'am, but, am I, I mean, I've..."

"You have taken part in things like this, at Joffrey's orders." She replied. "I am aware but actually speaking out requires bravery and you were hardly willing...You get a free pass this time, due to your situation, but you must be very careful."

Lancel nodded. "Yes, one mistake, I'm done, I get it."

Cersei nodded; still thinking carefully.

Finally she made up her mind and spoke once more to Lancel.

"I'm not meaning something small, like forgetting a book or something." She told him. "I'm talking serious matters. If a year passes and there is no issue, you can consider the slate wiped clean."

Lancel nodded and thanked her; he was allowed to leave then, to pass a message along too. Cersei sat down at her desk and sighed; she could scarcely believe her own son would be so cruel and evil. All the evidence pointed that way, she couldn't deny it.

She was disappointed, she was enraged, she knew there was only one way to solve this, so she made contact with several of the faculty and issued certain instructions.

Then she waited.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lancel made his way through the school, looking for Joffrey, to pass on Cersei's message. It was time for morning break; so Lancel had a pretty good idea where Joffrey would be, sure enough, he found him and approached.

"Joffrey..."

Joffrey scowled at him. "Fuck off, Lancel, I'm busy, now..."

Lancel cut him off. "I've just come from the office. Your mother wants to see you, something important."

Joffrey raised an eyebrow at that, but then shrugged.

"Fine, whatever." He replied.

With that Joffrey left, Lancel could hardly wait, he prayed he would get what was coming to him. Meanwhile, he overheard certain students being called to the schools main hall; curious, he decided to follow and see what was going on.

Joffrey couldn't deny he was confused, he couldn't understand why his mother wanted to see him. He was also confused as to what Lancel was doing there. But in the end he decided it didn't matter. He simply made his way to the office, knocked on the door and entered. He saw his mother sitting behind her desk, looking rather severe, which surprised him.

"Mum, what's going on?" He asked, confused and a little worried by her strange expression.

She looked up at him and gestured to the chair opposite her desk, he sat down, growing more apprehensive by the minute.

"I know, Joffrey." She said, sounding rather cold.

He blinked, confused. "Know, know what?"

She slammed her hand on the desk and snapped. "I know what you've been doing, how you've been treating other students, your...horrible treatment of Podrick Payne!"

"What?!"

Cersei shook her head. "Yes, what were you thinking, doing that to another student, harming him like that..."

Joffrey glowered, unable to believe this. "He-"

"No excuses!" She warned. "You are in serious trouble young man, and you are not going to talk your way out of it."

Joffrey shook his head in disbelief, this wasn't happening, what was she doing, he hadn't done anything wrong.

She continued. "A small thing perhaps, but for starters, I am revoking the privilege I granted you for wearing longer school shorts, you'll wear the same as everyone else from now on. In the meantime..."

Joffrey was horrified by that; how could she do this, he'd look stupid.

"But that's not fair." He complained angrily. "Besides, I don't have any that length!"

He knew that was his ticket out of this.

But his mother was not perturbed.

"We can arrange something, in the meantime, you'll share with Tommen." She replied.

Joffrey gasped in horror, that was even worse. "What!?"

 _'But, his are mid thigh length, on_ him _, on me, on me that'd be...Gods, just like baby Podrick's...'_ He thought angrily.

His mother continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "That's not all."

"What?" Joffrey gasped in horror.

She nodded and then explained in more detail. "I've already made the arrangements, you are going to be taught a lesson, you will understand the pain of those you have hurt. Come with me."

She stood and left the office, her tone left no room for argument and Joffrey, still in a state of disbelief, followed her. It was then he found the horrific truth as he stood, on his mother's order, in the school's hall, in front of the stage, his mother next to him, facing a sea of other students.

Slowly her words had their full effect and he grew angry. He couldn't believe this, she was going to subject him to such a terrible humiliation and worse, she was letting him get hurt, for no reason, no reason at all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: It certainly is, well, Joffrey is about to face a terrible time now, may seem a bit extreme, but hey, it's Joffrey. It's the only way he understands. Well, don't forget, she was presented with solid evidence, and she cannot accept Joffrey doing something like that, it would disgrace the families.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, well, with proof of his actions even she can't deny it; yeah, he is now, which should grant him some reprieve.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yes, he certainly is.  
Verdissima: Well, she was confronted with actual proof, so how could she? Well, here we go, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Joffrey couldn't believe this was happening, his mother's words still echoed around his head; now here he was, led out to the school's hall, in front of the stage. He looked at the crowd before him. All of their faces were stern, hateful, not a single soul dared show him respect or smile at him.

How could his mother do this to him?! He was her son! How could she support his torture?! Punishment, he could understand, he had played and lost, but he was to have his share at home, why did it need to be at school too? Especially about something so trivial!

Now, he had to face all of them, knowing this was the last time he'd look as superior as he was, after this, until they got 'proper shorts' for him, he'd be stuck wearing spares of Tommen's, he'd look as bad, no, worse than baby Podrick. Was she trying to make him bait for some dirty fag to rape?

"My son has been a pain to all of you. You are free to give him a taste of his own medicine. He will apologize and do so properly, otherwise simply make it clear to him, how much pain he has put you though. A word of warning, if you do so physically, you only get free purchase on the first, no more." Cersei stated.

"What?! That's insane!" Joffrey complained

His mother snapped. "You aren't free to talk."

"I did nothing wrong! I show the right way to live here!" He protested.

Lancel was the first in the line. He seemed so calm Joffrey was sure he wouldn't hurt him. His burning cheek proved him he was wrong, and it was so painful he was surprised his meek cousin could do that.

"For all the time you made me feel like I was a prisoner and deserved to die."

"Go fuck yourself!"

Cersei glared at him and cleared her throat warningly and he recalled her warning of what happened if he refused. This forced him to spit an apology.

So it went on and on, Joffrey felt as if he was a beast in display. At some point, he couldn't even feel the pain anymore, but when the hit came on his face, he felt like it was his bones that were crushed under the powerful fingers. When Sansa came, she didn't say a word. She just glared, her eyes icy.

"I should have fucked you hard when I had the chance." He thought

Podrick arrived next.

"I am not apologizing to a failed abortion."

Podrick didn't reply, but his hit was the hardest; Joffrey would so make that prick pay for that.

After what felt like an eternity, the students went back to their seats and all waiting for him to spat an apology. His mouth remained closed and he looked at them with disgust. It was only when Cersei cleared her throat, reminding him again of her warnings that he spat his words, trying to sound genuine.

But he'd never mean his words. Not when he was in the right. He was better than them and true prophets were sacrificed, just like he was.

* * *

Later, when that nightmare was over, while he still had time, with his mother having left, he made his way straight over to Podrick.

"Hey, baby Pod, I don't know what you..."

Podrick glared at him. "Shut up Joffrey."

He was incensed, this pathetic waste of skin was answering him back, looking as ridiculous as ever in his far too small shorts.

"You honestly think you can get away with..." He snarled.

Pod shook his head. "I warned you, everybody knows, thanks to you about my...clothes; but what about yours, how are your childish undies, what is it today, huh?"

There were gasps at that, Joffrey froze, his face turning red.

Then he made the mistake, instead of denying, he said. "Don't you dare!"

"Too late."

Joffrey then realized his words and heard the gasps and then laughter.

' _Fuck!'_ He thought, angered that he had just admitted to wearing those sort of briefs. In this case, a pair of light blue briefs decorated with teddy bear pictures.

He couldn't believe he made such a mistake. Now he just wanted this day to be over, so he could get home and get this over with.

* * *

Back home Joffrey glared as he stood in the living room, his mother had ordered him to remain there and despite his efforts to resist, it was useless. He was stuck there, while she removed all of his shorts from his room, hiding them somewhere.

"Now Joffrey, one more thing." She said as she entered. "The one's you are wearing."

Joffrey froze. "What, but I…?"

She shook her head. "Now Joffrey, then you will go upstairs and get changed, you will stay in your room until dinner, we will have dinner and you will then go back to your room. Understand."

Muttering angrily to himself Joffrey reluctantly did as he was told and removed his shorts, revealing his light blue teddy bear briefs. Cersei took the shorts and watched him carefully.

"I hope you understand why this had to be done. Your behaviour was deplorable and this is you being given your just desserts, understand."

Joffrey scowled. "Sure, treating me unfairly and like a baby is fair, letting them abuse me for no reason."

Cersei cut him off. "That's enough Joffrey; you are lucky I didn't just discipline you, the way you 'disciplined' poor Podrick Payne."

"Hah, as if you would..."

Joffrey's remark was cut off by Cersei grabbing his wrists and turning him around, delivering one hard smack to his bottom, the thin cotton of his briefs hardly dulling it.

"OW!"

"Don't push your luck Joffrey, now, go to your room." She warned him.

Scowling Joffrey did so, muttering the whole way.

Once she was alone, Cersei sighed and got to work, getting ready to remove Joffrey's knee length shorts. It was going to be a nightmare enforcing this, but she had no choice, not after what she had seen, what he had done.

"Mum."

She turned and saw Myrcella and Tommen standing there, both wearing their school uniforms still.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

Myrcella replied. "We know about Joffrey's punishment, it is good that he is being made to pay for what he's done."

She sensed their hesitance and queried. "But?"

"He felt many people's pain, but he didn't feel the full effect of the pain he afflicted on Pod." Tommen explained. "He needs to feel it."

Cersei shook her head. "You know what that means, I cannot..."

"We'll do it." Myrcella offered. "Let us take care of it, then it's done, you don't have to do it and Joffrey learns his lesson."

Cersei sighed but in the end accepted it; it was easier than any alternative she could think of. So together Myrcella and Tommen headed up to their older brother's room.

They entered, without bothering to knock; causing Joffrey to make a noise of protest. Both siblings shared a disgusted look as they saw clearly why. Joffrey had changed out of his clothes and was now clad in just red briefs with golden cartoon lions on them. The crotch of the briefs were wet, Joffrey had just cleaned off his hand.

' _Disgusting pig, jerking off at a time like this.'_ Myrcella thought darkly.

She guessed Joffrey was working off frustration, or actually was getting off on something. The inside of the briefs were no doubt covered in cum.

Glaring Joffrey growled at them. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here?"

"You'll see." Tommen said darkly.

Joffrey was about to retort but then froze, suddenly afraid when Myrcella closed the door behind her, and Tommen locked it. He was now trapped by his own siblings.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Oh, yes indeed :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, sorry but Joffrey deserves it and what he gets in this chapter, which will see him truly getting the punishment he deserves for what he did to Pod in chapter 6. Proportional justice.  
wazzup11: Well, yeah, I suppose but, justice has to fit, just wait and see, this is it, boy things get crazy here.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Joffrey was scared, he couldn't deny that, the way his siblings were acting wasn't right, especially when Tommen locked the door. However, he covered it with anger, furious at them intruding upon his room, his privacy, especially when he was trying to relieve his stress, fantasizing about Sansa naked, a means to get revenge on how she shamed him earlier that day.

"What the fuck?!" He snarled angrily; they shouldn't be here.

They just smirked at him and Myrcella spoke. "Catch you at a bad time?"

That infuriated him further, his sister had the nerve to act all high and mighty and even taunt him this way.

' _Like she has the right, a slut like her, dating a fucking Martell, no doubt sucking that boy's dick_ and _his brother's while she's at it.'_ He thought bitterly.

"You can't just..." He began.

But Myrcella cut him off, her tone becoming shockingly savage. "Actually we can, we're here to see you properly punished...and before you try to complain, we already have Mum's permission."

Joffrey refused to believe that, he tried to protest again, knowing his mother couldn't possibly allow this.

"You..."

But then they approached, Tommen smirking, he leapt to his feet, not caring he was standing before them in just a pair of red briefs with golden cartoon lions on them, briefs he had just came in, while pleasuring himself.

He wasn't going to allow this, however he was outnumbered.

"You can't just-"

He stopped as suddenly his siblings grabbed him and forced him back onto the bed. He screamed in shock and fear as suddenly Tommen yanked his briefs off, leaving him naked; his still hard member now exposed.

Then, despite his desperate struggles, he found himself lying face down on his bed, tied spread-eagled using all three of their school ties, plus one of Joffrey's spare ties. He tugged at his bonds, but they didn't budge.

"Let's begin." Myrcella said at last, both of them standing at either side of Joffrey and his bed.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He yelled. "Untie me right now!?"

"You need to shut up." Myrcella snarled.

Tommen then spoke up; getting Joffrey's attention. "These kiddie briefs should do the trick.

He froze, his eyes, wide with fear as he saw Tommen was holding the briefs he had just removed from Joffrey, the cum from his masturbating still clearly visible.

Panicking he cried out. "You wouldn't!"

They just glared at him, Tommen removing his belt and Myrcella picking up Joffrey's, his fate now clear.

"Did you give poor Podrick a choice when you spanked him, he didn't want to be gagged by your disgusting briefs either." Myrcella remarked darkly.

He was to be gagged and spanked, just as he had with Pod. But it was worse, he was naked, securely bound and even more humiliated. Not only that, this was him, Joffrey Baratheon, this wasn't meant to happen to him.

Tommen approached, holding the briefs. Joffrey struggled and cried out, that was his mistake as it gave Tommen all the room he needed to shove the sodden briefs into Joffrey's mouth, forcing his tongue to make contact with the soiled insides.

"NO-MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Joffrey screamed, his eyes instantly filling with tears.

They took up positions on either side of him and Myrcella nodded to Tommen; Joffrey kept looking over his shoulders at them, pleading desperately. Those muffled pleas changed to screams as the first blow of the belt struck, followed quickly by another, this repeated again and again, just as he had done to Podrick.

' _NO, STOP, PLEASE, IT BURNS, IT HURTS, STOP IT!'_ He thought in dismay, screaming into his disgusting gag as his siblings spanked him harshly. _'YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, OWIE, OWIE, IT HURTS...'_

His horror only grew, as did his pain when, suddenly, they reached fifty spanks, the number he gave Pod. But they didn't stop, they kept going, making him scream and actually start trying to please through his gag, begging them even.

But it did not stop, not until he had been spanked one-hundred times, double what he gave Pod. He broke down in tears, sobbing non-stop, he heard Tommen and Myrcella talking, but as he waited, he was suspicious, they weren't releasing him, like they should be.

He looked over his shoulder, still sobbing due to the pain, still tied down and gagged and saw, to his horror, Tommen and Myrcella were leaving the room, leaving him like this.

"MMMMMM!"

He struggled desperately crying out, but they closed the door and left, he was still trapped. He wasn't sure how long he lay there, tied down and gagged with cum-soaked briefs, his butt flaming hot and in agony, he could swear it was almost purple.

Just then the door opened and he cried out again, as his mother entered. She walked over and, to his shock, did not react as she was supposed to. She simply untied him, removing the gag, but she wasn't frantic or upset.

"Mum..." He began, his tone pleading. "It was so unfair, they..."

She shook her head. "You got what you deserved young man, be grateful you weren't put over my knee. Your behaviour was horrible and you are being punished, now, stop your whining and go to bed."

Joffrey froze, shocked, this wasn't right.

"Bed, but, it's..."

"Your bedtime, now, bed Joffrey." His mother replied, giving no room for argument.

Joffrey was left alone and, fuming at the unfairness of his situation, lay down in his bed, sleeping nude as was his habit, despite the agony it brought to his abused ass. He couldn't believe they were all getting away with this, this wasn't fair, they had no right to torment him this way.

* * *

The following day, Podrick sighed as he entered school again. He still looked ridiculous in his too small shorts, but things weren't as bad as before. Now that Joffrey had been exposed as the rotten bully he was, and Joffrey's little secret was also exposed, his efforts to have Pod remain a victim ended. He had no illusions that he would still be bullied, but he was in a much better situation than before.

"Pod."

He turned and smiled when he Sansa, who was looking a lot better than before, not as pale and certainly more comfortable looking.

"Hi Sansa." He returned her greeting.

She smiled back happily. "How are you?"

He shrugged casually. "Much better now. You?"

"Good, that's good." She replied. "I'm pretty good too. Joffrey got what he deserved."

"Yeah."

They both considered for a moment and then, finally, Pod decided to ask.

"Say, after school, wanna, go get a coffee or something."

She nodded and agreed, they decided to go straight after school. Yes for Pod it meant being in his uniform longer, but he found he didn't care, especially as Sansa was one of the few who did not laugh at him for it.

* * *

End of chapter, Joffrey finally given his just desserts, by his own siblings no less, read and review please :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, he certainly did :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah, well, not just him, everybody he tormented.  
wazzup11: Yeah, it certainly is, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Sansa smiled as she sat with Pod in the café near school. Pod looked around, biting his lip.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, no, just...Feels weird being here...on the other side of the counter. I work here part time."

She raised an eyebrow at that and then smiled. "I see, wow, I didn't know that."

Pod nodded; biting his lip; considering. Lately, ever since he began to notice how Joffrey was treating her, he couldn't get Sansa out of his mind.

' _The way I keep thinking about her, what is wrong with me, am I, do I...have feelings for her?'_ He wondered.

Sansa, meanwhile, was thinking about Pod in a similar way. _'_ _I've been thinking about him, ever since I started to fear for him, he...He isn't bad looking, even with...oh what am I thinking?'_

She was shocked by this, however both of them glanced at each other, seeing each other's blush and guessed correctly what they were thinking.

"Pod, I um..."

He nodded. "I, I think I know Sansa...But, are we really, I mean, after everything…?"

She smiled softly. "We can try, let's try, I mean, I've already broke up with Joffrey, we're both free. We've got nothing to lose and so much to gain."

Pod grinned and nodded, taking Sansa's hand, he agreed.

* * *

Later, Pod had just finished work, amazed at the talk he had with Sansa earlier in the day. He wondered, hoped even, that things would work out. He couldn't deny, he strongly felt that Sansa was the girl he was truly in love with.

The feelings of warmth and happiness he felt upon seeing her, were just too strong to ignore. When he reached his apartment however he got a surprise, for someone was waiting there to see him.

"Ah, Podrick, there you are?" Tyrion Lannister stated, smiling gently at him.

Podrick stopped, surprised. "Mr. Lannister, sir?"

He nodded. "Yes, I um...I've been hearing about your...recent troubles and, lingering issues if you get my meaning."

Pod blushed, realizing what he meant, Tyrion knew about the bullying and how he was stuck living here, the clothes he was forced to wear, due to not being able to afford any others.

"I...Yes sir, I do." He replied, worriedly.

Tyrion smiled kindly. "I wish to help put an end to all of that."

Podrick started, completely confused. "What do you…?"

"I cannot leave you to suffer this way, young man. Therefore, if you agree, I would like to adopt you as my own son." Tyrion explained. "I wish to help you and I'll be honest, I've come to know you, thanks to observations by certain family members. I guess I've developed a fatherly concern for you."

"I..." Pod gasped, amazed. "I don't know what to say."  
He couldn't believe this; that Tyrion was offering him this kindness, a way to change his life forever, to end his hardships.

"I know this is overwhelming, but I mean it." Tyrion explained softly.

Pod smiled. "Th-thank you."

He knew then, what his choice was.

* * *

The following day, at school, Pod smiled, he was again in school uniform, but with one difference. Shortly after being adopted by Tyrion and moving into his home, he soon found Tyrion helping him acquire better, more appropriate clothes.

As such, his shorts were finally the proper length and he no longer felt ridiculous. He couldn't help but grin, a few people had noticed the change and merely smiled. A few spoke to him, for once not insulting or taunting him, just talking to him. Things were certainly looking up for him now.

"Oh, hey Lancel." He said, suddenly seeing the young man.

Lancel smiled softly, although he seemed nervous. "Oh, um, hi Pod...I...I'm sorry, I..."

"Hey, don't apologize." Pod replied. "I wanted to thank you, for what you did for me, I know it took courage to do that. It's alright, besides, Joffrey didn't give you much choice. But you're already on the way to making up for everything, thanks...cousin."

Lancel smiled, relieved and Pod nodded, yes, everything was getting better.

* * *

While everything was getting better for Pod, it was just the opposite for Joffrey. He stood, glowering and blushing furiously as he stood in school, clad in his uniform, minus his usual knee length shorts. Instead he was stuck in a pair of Tommen's shorts, which, on him, were above mid-thigh.

' _I look like that fucking baby, Pod, how he used to look...I can't believe this.'_ He thought furiously. _'They, they can't do this to me. Everything's ruined...'_

His gang was officially over, especially since they had turned against him.

He flinched as his former friends laughed again. _'They're supposed to be my friends, but they laugh at me, because of, this...because I'm wearing such small shorts...It's not fair.'_

As he thought this, he reflected on everything, how quickly things unravelled, he was still in pain from Myrcella and Tommen brutally spanking him, his butt was still red and he was furious about that.

' _Someone betrayed me, that's how mum found out...'_ He realized darkly. _'That bastard, they'll pay, they'll all pay...ow, my ass is still burning...Sansa dumped me, she has the nerve to wear underwear now, fucking lying slut...Worse, that, fucking baby, Podrick Payne is family now.'_

He shook his head, everything was just falling apart now and it wasn't fair, this could not be happening, not to him, he deserved so much better than this.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; thought you would like that part. Hmmm, well, truthfully don't know if there will be much more between them, but you can always imagine :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, wait and see what happens next :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Pod swallowed nervously as he stood, waiting, he was in his new home, Tyrion's home, in his bedroom, he was dressed up well. Waiting nervously; he had been told by Tyrion that his family wanted to meet Podrick, making the boy all nervous. Not only that, but as Cersei was unable to join them, he was to meet her and the Baratheon's too.

' _One thing at a time, meet the Lannister's first.'_ He told himself. _'Oh Gods this is, okay, just relax.'_

There was a knock at the door and then it opened, Tyrion stepped in.

"They're all here Pod, you ready?"

"R-right." He replied, nodding. "Yes, yes I'm ready."

He stood and followed Tyrion through to the living room. Pod swallowed nervously as all eyes turned to them.

"H-hello." He stammered.

Tyrion grinned. "Everyone, this is Podrick. Pod, allow me to introduce you to the family."

Pod nodded and together they walked around the living room, talking to everyone, learning a little bit about who was who. Three people in particular were especially warm and welcoming to them.

He was introduced to Tyrion's uncle Kevan and his family, Kevan's wife Dorna and little Janei were especially welcoming. The third was a young girl, about a year or so younger than him.

"Hi, I'm Joy." She said with a warm smile as they shook hands.

Tyrion explained. "My cousin, the daughter of my Uncle Gerion."

Pod nodded, understanding why Tyrion made that specific comment. He smiled, relieved that the Lannisters accepted him rather well.

Janei tugged on his hand at that moment. "Poddy, wanna play?"

He couldn't help but grin, Dorna laughed. "Now Janei, be nice."

Pod just grinned and reassured her, relieved.

* * *

A few days later however, he was nervous all over again as he found himself ready to meet the Baratheons.

"Ah, Podrick, you're here, welcome." Cersei greeted him.

He nodded; feeling a little strange, seeing his school Principal out of the office. "T-thank you, Mrs. Baratheon."

She led him to the living room, inside Pod looked around, biting his lip. To his relief however, while everybody else was there, Joffrey was not, apparently refusing to leave his room. Pod didn't mind, the less he saw of Joffrey the better.

Instead he greeted Myrcella and Tommen happily and was introduced to Robert Baratheon. He had to admit, he felt somewhat intimidated by him and even more so by his brother Stannis.

Stannis' family consisted merely of his rather severe looking wife, Selyse, and their daughter, the shy but polite Shireen. Renly however was much more laid back, much to his relief and he soon found himself easily settling in.

"Podrick, a real pleasure to meet you." Was Robert's greeting.

Pod thanked him and gratefully accepted the drink he was offered, he soon began socializing as best as he could. But then he saw two people, one of whom he knew by sight. Yet he had not expected to see them here.

He carefully approached, just as the girl turned and saw him.

"Hey Pod."

He nodded. "Hi, Arya...I um..."

Sansa's sister grinned and gestured to the man next to her. "This is my boyfriend, Gendry."

Pod nodded. "Nice to meet you Gendry. Um..."

Seeing his confusion, Gendry laughed softly.

"Wondering what we're doing here, Arya came here with me, I'm her because..." He paused but then explained. "I'm uh, Robert's son, although..."

Pod finally caught on. "Now with Cersei?"

Gendry nodded and Pod couldn't deny his curiosity, for what he knew of Arya Stark did not lead him to think she'd happily have a boyfriend, she seemed to strong-willed and free-spirited, putting herself 'above' such corny things as love and such.

They both smiled and explained how they met, their long and tricky journey, their arguments, the hard times, resistance of her family. But finally, here they were, accepted by Arya's family and happy together and both happy and free together. Pod couldn't help but be impressed and they both smiled in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, during all this, Joffrey sat up in his room, fuming, especially as he heard the laughter and talking downstairs, picking out Podrick's voice amongst them, how happy he sounded, it wasn't right.

' _Gods, this is, they let that, that, boy, into the family...This is almost as bad as when they let dad's bastard in.'_ He thought furiously. _'That idiot dating Sansa's ugly sister. Urgh, they'll pay for this, they'll all pay...Starting with Sansa, that slut, she will pay.'_

He immediately began plotting, he would make Sansa pay and get his revenge, his deserved revenge on those who had wronged him. Sansa was only going to be the start of his plans.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 15 of Game of Thrones story, Joffrey's horrible plan will be revealed.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: She is indeed :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them; glad you liked them all, well, sadly, it comes to a head here.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; they certainly are, well, sadly, here it is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Sansa smiled softly, it was another day at school, it had been a few days since she'd heard about Pod visiting his new family members.

' _That was so nice of Tyrion to adopt Pod; he's really helped him, in so many places.'_ She thought.

It was true, not only was Pod's money problems solved, meaning he was able to afford decent clothes, especially for school. His bullying problems were fading; he was also becoming more confident, stuttering less and able to hold his own in conversation. It was then however she spotted Joffrey.

She paused, narrowing her eyes. _'What is he doing here, what does he want?'_

Joffrey was glowering, clearly angry and frustrated, no doubt as he was no longer allowed to wear the knee length school shorts. He no longer shared with Tommen, instead wearing the normal mid-thigh length school shorts.

However even that seemed to annoy him; of course he had been abandoned by his followers now and was alone. As a result, Sansa did not feel scared of him anymore, however something about his glare made her feel uneasy. It was then she noted he was approaching her.

He stopped and spoke to her at once. "Sansa, listen..."

She shook her head. "I'm not interested."

He shook his head, a strange look came across his face, one of almost desperation.

It was that which gave her pause until he spoke again.

"Listen, we really need to talk, in private." He said; the desperation seeping into his voice. "Please."

She sighed, they were still in school and Joffrey was still under a severe warning by his mother. She decided she'd listen, see just what he wanted, but that was all.

She nodded. "Fine, let's talk...But don't take long, I have to meet Pod and the others soon."

Joffrey's expression flickered at that; but then nodded.

"Okay, but not here, in private, please." He said at last.

She was uneasy again, but again remembered Joffrey did not have free reign to do what he wanted anymore. So she nodded and followed him.

They left the main building of the school and continued onwards, Sansa was on her guard, especially when suddenly he turned away from the gym building, instead heading for the woods by the school. She stopped; immediately realizing something was wrong.

"Joffrey, wait a minute." She said sharply.

He turned to her. "What?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going in there, I agreed to talk in private, but not in a place like that...Do you honestly think I'm that stupid."

He sighed and bowed his head. "I just..."

She rolled her eyes, he was so transparent, trying to get her alone.

She turned away, preparing to leave, it was then everything suddenly changed. Her thoughts that Joffrey being in such trouble would force him to watch himself were proven wrong. Before she could move he suddenly grabbed her.

"You're coming with me!" He snarled.

Sansa struggled at once. "Get off me!"

He ignored her and began dragging her into the woods. She screamed only to be silenced by his hand clamping over her mouth. He dragged her deeper into the woods until they reached an area that offered some room to move. She was thrown to the ground, before she could move Joffrey pinned her down.

"Stupid slut, think you can get away with this!" He snarled furiously. "You are mine, only mine. You cannot just leave me, especially for that worthless baby Podrick Payne!"

Sansa struggled, angry and frightened all at the same time. "You don't own me, I...NO!"

To her horror, Joffrey had suddenly yanked off her tie and then hiked her skirt up, exposing her plain white panties. She struggled and cried as he yanked the panties down her struggling legs, removing them completely.

"STOP IT, STOP, STO-MUGH!" She cried out, her words cut off as the panties were forced into her mouth.

He then forced her onto her stomach and used her tie to bind her hands, his own tie used to bind her ankles.

"Now, you are going to learn." He said darkly, turning her onto her back again. "I will make sure you see you are mine."

With that he forced her shirt open and pulled down her bra, exposing her breasts.

Sansa cried as Joffrey suddenly began groping her, cruelling pinching and twisting her nipples again. _'He's, he's going to rape me, he's going to rape, the one place he's never yet touched...'_

It was just as she feared, Joffrey intended to forcibly take her virginity, a thought confirmed as he began to unzip and unbutton his shorts.

But then, suddenly, Joffrey yelped, suddenly disappearing from on top of her. She began to be aware of someone helping her up, freeing her, removing her gag and fixing her clothes. She coughed and shuddered in terror.

"Sansa..." She heard the familiar voice and instantly embraced the person.

"Arya!"

Her sister gently held her as she finally saw Joffrey on the ground, it was Pod who had pulled him off her.

"Bastard, I oughta..." Pod growled but was stopped by Gendry.

The young man shook his head. "Don't Pod, he's not worth it, Sansa needs you, the police have been called, they'll be here soon."

It was then she noticed that Gendry was holding Joffrey down as he struggled and yelled. She knew Gendry had come to drop Arya off to school, she had stayed at his last night. Tommen and Myrcella were also present, glaring at Joffrey; it was clear Myrcella had been the one to call the police, she still had her phone out.

"P-Pod..." She choked out.

Arya smiled gently and stepped back while Pod hurried to her side.

"Sansa..." Pod whispered as he embraced her. "It's okay, it's okay, you're safe now, it's over."

She sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him, embarrassed, sacred and feeling almost broken by what had just happened.

* * *

Sansa wasn't sure how much time had passed, but by the time she felt calm again, she was sitting in the school office. Pod and Arya were at her side; Joffrey had been arrested and taken away. Gendry had to leave and Myrcella and Tommen were in class. Cersei was sitting opposite Sansa, white with shock.

"This is, I cannot believe this has happened." She said at last. "I am terribly sorry about this Sansa; rest assured, Joffrey will not get away with this. I have called your family, your parents are coming to pick you up."

Sansa looked up at that. "What, I, but..."

Cersei nodded slowly. "After what's happened, you need your family, it'll be best to go home and rest, recover...I think it would best if you went with her too Arya."

Arya nodded, before replying. "Are you sure Joffrey will..."

"Your parents already made it clear; they intend to press charges, this will lead to a full trial." She explained. "Joffrey is my son, but he has gone way too far with this, I cannot, will not defend this, he must face true justice for this."

Sansa nodded slowly; so long as justice would be done. So it was she and Arya were picked up by her parents, both of them clearly in shock. But Sansa took solace in the fact she would have her family and that she would get through this, no matter what happened.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken a sharp turn here, but next up, we have the trial, after which, I assure you, no more problems. Read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was hard on her, but she did what she had to do :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was a close one :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, it sure was, indeed it was lucky; well, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Sansa inhaled shakily as she stood outside the courtroom. Soon the doors would open and she'd enter the court for Joffrey's trial. She wasn't alone at the moment however, her family and Pod were all around her, along with Gendry.

"It'll be alright Sansa." Her mother said softly. "You can do this, remember, you're the victim here."

She nodded; Joffrey was on trial for her attempted rape, as well as serious bodily harm, his previous mistreatment of her, both physically and sexually, was also being taken into account. Podrick, Arya, Gendry, even Joffrey's own siblings were present as witnesses and would be giving their own testimonies.

Photographs of her injuries had been taken, as well as other evidence gathered. As it turned out, at least one of Joffrey's previous abuses of her had been caught on film, by a camera Arya had hid in the room. She just wished Arya had come forward with it sooner, but she was grateful she caught it, now they had more proof for the previous incidents.

Her father then added. "The case against Joffrey is strong, he's the only one denying he did anything wrong, but the evidence is against him, you have all of us to back you up. Just stick to what happened, tell them, everything will be fine."

She nodded again, looking over at Pod. He smiled reassuringly at her. She knew she couldn't get too close to him, so as to avoid accusations of witness tampering. She'd have to endure on her own, until the trial was over. The doors opened, it was time. Sansa took another shaky breath before finally entering the building.

* * *

Sansa fought to keep herself under control as the trial began; things started off well enough, the police and those in charge of the various pieces of evidence went first. Joffrey's lawyer clearly was attempting to call the credibility of the evidence into question, even introducing his own experts to try and destroy the value of the evidence. But they hit a dead end every time and the evidence showed the strength of their case, putting them off to a good start.

' _But now comes the hard part.'_ She thought in terror. _'It's my turn...'_

She was called to the stand, ready to begin her testimony. She took her place and prepared to begin.

"You are Sansa Stark, the victim in this incident?"

She nodded and replied, relieved her voice was steady. "I am."

The man questioning her asked his next question. "Please inform us, in your own words, what exactly happened on that day."

So Sansa told her story. Explaining how Joffrey had approached her at school, how he had spoken to her, attempting to lure her away. Her mistake in trusting that Joffrey's current school situation would prevent him from doing anything. How he lured her away and, once he got her alone, his attempt to assault her.

"I...I was in a blind panic then, there was nothing I could do." She explained, trying to stay calm, but she was seeing it happening again in front of her eyes. "That was when I was saved..."

She went on to explain her rescue.

Joffrey, predictably, tried to protest.

"She's lying, she's the one behind it all, she tricked me into following her!" He cried out. " _She_ led _me_ there and told me to do that to her. She set me up to try and ruin me!"

But he was ordered to stop by the judge, who warned him against his actions. The lawyer tried, again, to put things against her, she had to do her utmost to stick to her story. Despite everything she managed it and when she finally returned to her seat, it was with relief. She felt sure things were going to work out in the end.

"Your name please and your involvement or relationship with the people involved?" The clerk of the court addressed the next witness.

Sansa looked up as the witness replied.

"Podrick Payne. I am Sansa Stark's boyfriend."

Pod began to explain his role in the incident, what he saw, his involvement.

"Lies, he's just a jealous fool who thinks he can steal my girlfriend from me!" Joffrey cut in again. "Sansa is _my_ girlfriend and..."

Joffrey was warned again by the judge, he was not on the stand and did not have permission to speak yet. If he interrupted again, he would be removed from the courtroom. Pod's story again was attacked by Joffrey's lawyer, trying to paint Pod as a jealous, spurned lover.

Pod easily countered, pointing out that he was also a victim of Joffrey, about how Joffrey bullied him. Despite the lawyer's attempt to use that to again make Pod seem like he was simply trying to get Joffrey into trouble. But to Sansa's relief, the jury didn't seem to buy it.

Others came forward to give their testimonies, perhaps most damaging for Joffrey, ones even his lawyer did not manage to counter, apparently not expecting it at all, were Tommen and Myrcella's. In the end, it all boiled down to Joffrey continually denying everything, despite things mounting up against him.

Attempts to attack credibility either utterly failed, or came close, only to fall at the last hurdle. Sansa waited, holding her breath, her heart pounding, as they waited for the jury. Despite everything Joffrey remained smug; something which worried her.

She wondered if he had found some way to try and buy any jury members. Whatever had happened, she would soon find out, after all, the jury then returned. To her relief, whatever made Joffrey so smug soon vanished.

His face fell in horror as the jury unanimously found him guilty and he was sentenced to at least thirty-five years, with no chance for parole. A reflection of his overall behaviour during the trial too. Sansa simply slumped in her chair, relieved, it was over.

* * *

That night, Pod lay on his side, amazed that Sansa's parents had actually allowed this. He was lying in Sansa's bed with her. They explained that they knew Sansa was still suffering from what happened to her, but it wasn't them she needed. It was him. He understood that, and sure enough, right then Sansa began thrashing in her sleep, whimpering and crying.

"Sansa!"

She jerked awake, taking a moment to focus, almost panicking. "P-Pod..."

He nodded. "It's me. You're safe, it's over."

He held her close and she hugged him, crying softly. But she did not take long to calm down and smiled gently. "Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head and held her close, helping her get back to sleep at last. Finally, the terror Joffrey had cast over both their lives was over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Game of Thrones: After the Trials**

Chapter 17, the last chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: He certainly did :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, he did :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, it was hard but yeah, she managed it, thanks and yeah, it was sweet :)  
wazzup11: What the little shit deserves, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Sansa smiled widely as she returned home. She was about to go and get ready for another date with Pod; this time however, they had something special planned. Arya and Bran entered the house just behind her. Arya a little preoccupied with talking on her phone to Gendry.

Sansa shook her head and hurried upstairs; it sounded like they were arranging a date of their own. Once in her room she sat down on her bed; she and Pod had arranged when they were going to meet up. She just needed to wait and get ready when it was time.

She had already told her family some of the plans she and Pod had made for the night; regarding their date. But not all, of course. Besides she knew that, surprisingly, none of the family would be home that night. They all had various other arrangements; which suited Sansa perfectly.

Deciding to at least start getting ready she quickly removed her school uniform and underwear, wrapped a towel around herself and headed for the shower.

Later on she was smiling, humming to herself as she sat, clad in her dressing gown, blow-drying her hair. There was a knock at the door, she switched the hair-dryer off.

"Come in." She called out.

The door opened and Arya; clad in her usual baggy T-shirt and faded, ripped jeans, entered. Sansa normally wondered why Arya insisted on such scruffy clothing; but then again, Gendry didn't seem to mind. So she supposed it didn't matter

Arya smirked as she sat on the bed. "So, you and Pod going to have fun tonight?"

"Yes, of course, we always do." Sansa replied at once; breaking out of her thoughts.

Arya shook her head however. "No I mean, going to have… _fun_."

Sansa started and went bright red. "What, but, how could you…?"

"It's so obvious Sansa; Bran's worked it out too…Somehow you fooled mum and dad though and of course Rickon's too young to work it out." Arya replied with a laugh. "As for Robb and Jon, I don't _think_ they know but…Just make sure Pod watches out next time he sees them."

Sansa groaned but Arya stood up and gently touched her shoulder.

"Relax; we won't say anything and I'm sure you guys will have a great time." Arya replied.

Sansa shook her head. "How do even know this…stuff…"

She trailed off as she realized she knew the answer. Arya and Gendry had been dating for some time, they were very close, they had surely done what she and Pod planned to do already, perhaps more than once.

Despite that however; Sansa found she wasn't worried about Arya being friends with such people. In fact, if any of them tried anything like that with Arya; it was _them_ she would pity. Still smiling Arya left and Sansa quickly resumed getting ready.

Trying hard all the while, not to think about how easy it was for her sister and younger brother to work out her plans. She just hoped that she really had somehow fooled her parents. If not, she hoped they simply didn't mind and that was why they didn't stop her. Finally, she began to get dressed; pulling on her underwear, a pair of purple lace panties and a matching strapless bra.

She smiled at the thought of how Pod would react upon seeing them, as she observed her reflection. Then, still smiling, pulled on the rest of her clothes. She checked her reflection once more, now fully dressed. Her clothing consisted of a dark red strapless knee length dress and matching heels A slightly classy, yet mostly casual look; just as she was aiming for.

She applied only a little make-up and then, finally ready, she headed downstairs. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at the door. She answered it and smiled, Pod had arrived. Like her he was dressed casually, yet somewhat smart. He was wearing a pair of black trousers; a white shirt; black jacket; black socks and black polished shoes.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile.

She returned the smile and kissed him. "Hey yourself."

Her parents called out for them to have fun, Sansa wondered how much they really knew. But she took Pod's hand and together they headed out for their date.

* * *

Sansa was smiling widely as they pulled up outside Pod's house. While she was sure her family were all out, there was still a risk that they might show up. Pod had reassured her that wouldn't be the case here.

"So, where is everyone anyway?" She asked curiously.

Pod parked the car and smiled. "Shae and Tyrion are away out, they won't be home until the weekend is over."

Sansa nodded; noting Pod's expression and grinning. Together they entered the house and began to head upstairs; staying close, kissing several times. Soon they were in Pod's bedroom and, without any hesitation, began undressing each other. Pod's eyes went wide as he saw Sansa's underwear. He was down to his too, a pair of green boxers. Sansa smiled at the noticeable bulge forming in them.

"Already, just wait till you see this." She remarked before unclipping her bra and removing it.

Pod swallowed as Sansa's breasts were bared to him. Without even waiting she stepped forwards. She guided his hands to touch them and he did. She moaned softly and pulled him into a kiss, lowering his boxers and wriggling out of her panties. It was Pod's turn to moan as they pressed up against each other and, still kissing, fell onto the bed, ready to begin the next step which would take them further. With Sansa's help he managed to get the condom on and then, with a careful thrust, he entered her and they were consumed by their emotions.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
